Dragon Knight
Launcher: Shikaru This launcher is in the shape of a sword. It gives Dragon Knight a attack boost because of its easy grip which allows the user to launch Knight more smoothly which increases its speed and attack. Face Bolt: Dragon It is a blue face bolt that has the symbol of the Ronan Dragon Knight. Energy Ring: Knight The energy ring is in the shape of a flame and looks like it is burning. It is a light ring that does not weigh much which helps when it comes to stamina. The unusual shape helps keep the beys stability and stamina. Fusion Wheel: Dragon The Fusion wheel is in a wavy shape that helps keep balance due to the waves. It also increases the attack power since it has the blades of the wave which deal harsh blows that deal lots of damage. Spin Track: Dragon Claws The spin track is sharp with multiple blades that are used to attack the opponent. It has 8 large blades and 8 small blades just incase a bey was strong enough to get past the first 8 blades. The blades are very sharp which causes heavy damage to the opponent's bey. Performance Tip: Sword of the Dragon The performane tip is in the shape of a sword and cannnot be easily distroyed. It increases the beys stamina because of its sharp tip. Abilities #'S'''pike Bullets: Using the spin tracks sharp blades and the fusion wheel's waves it barages the opponent. Due to the force of the barage it shakes the small spikes in the spin track loose. Which then the force of the beys spinning causes the spikes to shoot out at the opponent and jam the spikes into the opponents fusion wheel. Which then causes the opponent's bey to loose balance and stamina. The spikes are connected to a small metal/rubber band like string that allow the spikes to bounce back into their slots. If needed to the bey can tilt its fusion wheel to cut the metal/rubber string with its wavy fusion wheel. #'Sword Barage: 'Dragon Knight uses his spin track to barage his opponent while circling it. It does heavy damage to the oppoents metal because of Knight's sharp spin track spikes. When the opponent's bey has had enough damage, Knight pushes the oponents bey as hard as possible out of the stadium. #'Sword Smash: '''Using the tall performance tip the bey goes above the opponent's bey and smashes it fusion wheel on the top of the opponent's bey. The waves of the fusion wheel are like a barage of attacks to the top of the oppoent's bey. It causes masive damage to the oponent's bey. Special Move: Spike Tornado The bey creates giant tornado filled with spikes that shoot spikes all over the field while the Knight is in the center of the tornado. If the opposing bey is hit with the spikes, the opposing bey looses balance beacuse of the uneven weight and lose lots of stamina. Stats Category:Unregistered Beys